Smash Ball
One day the inhabitants grew weary of watching them so one the constellations Kyoka invented the idea of them playfully sparring. Kyoka trained hard to please them and he did, he became more powerful than each of the deities. The inhabitants started fighting for fun as well. However Kyoka was mad. Never thanked or appreciated for his hard work. All the other constellations got to go down to the planet, but in fear of his outranking power they didn't allow him to go. He watched everyone have fun but him. The deities said it'll be alright, harness your power and you will go with the others. Kyoka tried for many more years but still could not complete this goal. He went insane, even WITH the deities watching and teaching him. Kyoka murdered many innocent people and all the other constellations. He defeated all the deities. But finally the deities and remaining inheritances came together to seal Kyoka away in the magical orb of balance. They said a spell that sealed him in the orb permanently. Kyoka wasn't done however as he harnessed the power of the Smash Ball and many millenia later placed part of his powers in the most worthy or warriors, in which they would come, free him and help him take over the universe. Kyoka's story went down as a legend, his legacy and actions being regarded as taboo and leaving him to be known as such. "The Taboo One" or as he later knew himself as "Tabuu". Today numerous villains plan on harnessing and absorbing Tabuu's power by freeing him from the... SMASH BALL!! Episodes *Event 1M Trouble King: Mario is defending the Smash Ball from Bowser at the Battlefield. *Battle with Bowser to protect the Smash Ball, Smash Ball is Broken and Mario loses, Tabuu is freed and takes the Negative Smash energy (Subspace) with him to the reaches of space to prepare for inavsion. After his defeat he takes refuge in Master Hand. He later poses as the villainous Yire who fights Lucas, Popo, Nana, Snake and Wolf. When he defeats them he steals their Smashing Souls and uses them to begin restoring the true Smash Ball. He spares their lives out of pity and continues forth into the next world. He defeats and enters Master and Crazy. *Event 25M Gargantuans- After an experiment with a Smash Ball shard, Bowser is able to bulk up and kidnaps both Dixie and Diddy to tempt Mario into giving Peach and her power over. DK also uses this experiment to bulk up and get his family back! *Event 48M Pikachu and Pichu- Pikachu has to protect Pichu and his new friend from Mewtwo. *Event 6M Kirbys on Parade: King Dedede sends a plefora of Tiny Kirby copies to defeat Kirby and get a Smash Ball. *Event 16M Kirby's Air-raid: King Dedede improves his Kirby Clones by making them able to withstand most attacks causing Kirby to go on a Warp Star Dive battle to beat them. *Event 31M Mario Bros. Madness- Bowser challenges the Mario Bros. to a Smasher Showdown. *The hero of time from the future stopping his Young self from interfering with the conflict. *Event 41M En Garde!- Marth and Link spar in an unexpected match. *Event 46M Fire Emblem Pride- Roy comes to back Marth up against Link. *Event 18M Link's Adventure: Link (in a desperate attempt to defeat Ganondorf) uses the power of some Smash Balls to expell all evil from his body causing him to have to fight his Dark Self...possibly to the death *Event 10M All-Star Match 1: Ganondorf hunts the Mario All-stars to make sure they don't interfere. *The Smashers fail to save Final Destination from Tabuu (who throws it into the sun) but Red and his Pokémon arrive to stop him. Red channels his Smashing Soul to absorb Tabuu's smash energy and uses Tabuu's energy to compensate for the loss of the Smash Ball. Red uses his own personal energy, not to return but to save and crystalize the Final Destination, making it durable enough to survive a halfway dip into the sun. *Dragon King: The Fighting Game- Imperial forces from another universe appear and challenge the Smashers to see who is truly the "Gods'" greatest creations. *Metroid: Other M Saga: Composed of two arcs, The Other M and The Other I. *Other I Arc: Something related to Dark Samus. *Charizard betrays the smashers due to his desire to keep fighting as well as feeling abadoned by Red's sacrifice. He captures the entire Pokémon species (excluding Pikachu, whose playing a double agent and the other Smasher Pokémon) and brainwashes them into waging war against the humans and indirectly, the Smashing Souls. Mewtwo/Greninja & Lucario try to bring him back. Ideas *Ice Climbers fusion glitch- Popo and Nana were originally but one life form. Seperated, they carry near opposites views but they share one Smashing Soul, linking them in harmony. *F.P.T- Fighting Polygon Team. Clones made by Master Hand to subdue the Nintendo All-stars *F.W.F- After the F.P.T were killed by the N.A.S Crazy Hand's twisted mind took a crack at it and decided to make Fighting Wire Frames. He took who he considered the strongest all-stars (Captain Douglas Jay Falcon and Princess Zelda) and mended two webings of the two with visable organs. Master Hand tested them and they were EXTREMELY outclassed. Crazy fixed this problem by giving them the power to be produced in mass succession via division. Quickly the number F.W.Fs increased and used numbers to try and outclass the N.A.S, not power. They were extinct very quickly by the Smashing Souls. *F.A.T (Fighting Alloy Team) later changed to M.S.F.E.A.G (Mysterious Small Fry Enemy Army Group) after Peach compared their name to Wario's fisque is a group of robots created by Tabuu, in his desperate attempt to destroy the Nintendo All-Stars. The four Alloys (Relloy, Blloy, Yelloy, Groy) are clones of C.Falcon, Zelda, Mario, Jigglypuff and Kirby. They later become good when Tabuu is killed and the Smash Ball pieces are no longer corrupted. *Ditto transforms into other Pokémon or characters. *The forbidden/Tabuu seven: Dixie Kong, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Roy, Plusle/Minun and Toon Zelda/Tetra work in corwarts with Tabuu as their Smashing Souls were corrupted during the Smash Balls cracking. *Only chosen Smash Brothers (and sisters) are allowed to fight in Smash Showdown.. Certain characters are able to be summoned as they possess Smash energy inside them (assist trophies) and all others (obtainable trophies such as, Paula, Silver, E.T.C) live in the world of Smash. *Wii Fit Trainer ♂ and ♀ could be siblings, cousins or a couple. *The Swarm is negative Smash energy (Subspace Energy). *Ganondorf beats Roy in a fight and Pikachu is too late to save him. *Smash Effect *amiibo **Adaptive **Magic **Intelligent **Indepedent **Battle **Operatives *The Unstoppable Abomination: Nemiisis *Legend of the Four-bidden *Galaxia Glitch- Kirby's power is restrained from being used by Ganondorf by Meta Knight freezing his body in time.